Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga
While this fanon is currently inactive, it isn't forgotten, as the creator's interests are currently located somewhere else. Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga (ECCCS) is a fan-game created by IsthisEsh5. The fan-game is meant to be a casual game, with minor amounts of story, if any at all. The majority of the elements are taken from Candy Crush Saga. Some elements are borrowed from other fanons while others are new. Notes *This game doesn't have a lives system, similar to other fanons, meaning you don't have to wait to get a new life to play levels if you fail too much. *The behavior of elements and all scorings are equal to that of Candy Crush Saga, with a few exceptions. Level Types ECCCS has eight different level types. Moves Levels The first moves level is Level 1. You have to reach the 1-star score before you run out of moves, and every given move needs to be used. This means that if you reached the 1-star score already, and you lose through other causes, you still lose because you haven't used all moves before then. This level type doesn't have its own specific booster. Jelly Levels The first jelly level is Level 6. You have to clear out all jellies on the board before you run out of moves by removing the candy that occupies a square of jelly unless it happens due to chocolate consuming the candy. If blockers are over a jelly square, they need to be cleared before the jelly can be cleared. Each jelly square gives out 1,000 points. The Jelly Fish booster makes jelly fish spawn naturally, and destroying the jelly fish spawns three jelly fish that go for jelly squares or their positions. They may appear in other level types, but this is their main level type. Ingredients Levels The first ingredients level is Level 11. You have to bring the required ingredients to the ingredient exits before you run out of moves. The ingredient exits are represented by a green arrow and are usually found on the bottom of the board. Each ingredient that makes it to an ingredient exit rewards 10,000 points. Ingredients act like normal candies but are indestructible, and they can spawn from either ingredient dispensers or the top of the board if none exist. The Coconut Wheel booster makes coconut wheels spawn naturally, and swiping the coconut wheel with a candy activates the coconut wheel, which produces three striped candy in the direction of the swipe. It may appear in other level types, but this is its main level type. Balance Levels The first balance level is Level 46. You have to reach the 1-star score before you run out of moves, and every given move needs to be used. However, there's also a moon scale that needs to be kept balanced at the same time, like in Candy Crush Saga's now-defunct Dreamworld. Odus rests on the moon scale as well, and making the moon scale too unbalanced will result in him falling off, causing you to fail the level. Both sides of the scale have an item, whether it's a normal candy, special candy, or a blocker. Collecting the item type of one side will tip the moon scale down on that side, meaning that the player needs to collect both item types in equal quantity. Any collections that happen due to falling candies at the start are not counted towards the scale. Each item also has a tolerance value, which decreases as the item type is collected, and increases as the other item type is collected. This means that if there's a tolerance of 10/10, and 3 items are collected on the left side, the scale is now 7/13, and if 3 candies are collected on the right side from there, the3 scale is back to 10/10. The scale only updates after each move. Dreamworld previously had a Restore Balance Booster, and it makes a reappearance in ECCCS, having a +5 on its icon this time. It balances the moon scale and freezes it for 5 moves. It's also provided as an opportunity before you fail a balance level, and the moon scale freeze increases with consecutive imbalance failures. Candy Order Levels The first candy order level is Level 76. You need to collect the wanted orders before you run out of moves, and the orders can range from candies, to special candies and booster candies, to special candy combinations, and even blockers. Except for being consumed by chocolate, clearing a required item in any way counts towards the order. The scoring system is as follows: every regular candy or blocker (except popcorn) collected gives 100 points, every special candy collected (without any combinations) gives 1,000 points, each special candy combination gives 5,000 points, and each popcorn gives 10,000 points. The Lucky Candy booster spawns an order or part of an order that you need upon clearing it. It's usually optional, but in later candy order levels, there can be orders that can't spawn or be created naturally. Because of this, you have to rely on lucky candy dispensers or existing lucky candy. Anti-Order Levels The first anti-order level is Level 121. You have to reach the 1-star score before you run out of moves, and every given move needs to be used. However, there's also a set of anti-orders that you have to avoid. The items that need to be avoided also vary from candies, to special candies and booster candies, to special candy combinations, and blockers. Each item has a tolerance value, like balance levels, but they can only decrease, and they can never increase unless a booster is used. For example, if an item has a tolerance of 20, you can collect 19 of it without failing the level, but collecting 1 more will cause you to fail the level. A new booster is added for this level type, called Factory Demand. It increases candy tolerances by 10, special candy and booster candy tolerances by 4, special candy combination tolerances by 2, and blocker tolerances by 6. If an anti-order level will be failed due to passing the tolerance, this is provided as an opportunity, with multipliers being applied for consecutive failures. Jelly Color Levels The first jelly color level is Level 166. You have to transform all red jellies on the board into green jellies before you run out of moves by removing the candy that occupies a square of jelly unless it happens due to chocolate consuming the candy. Clearing the candy on a red jelly turns it green, but doing the same thing to a green jelly will toggle it back to red! In both cases, transforming a jelly yields 1,000 points like destroying one layer of normal jelly. When all jelly is green after all cascades and movements have finished, the jelly will be locked to green and shining, and Sugar Crush begins. This level type doesn't have its own specific booster, but it's associated with the Jelly Fish booster as well. Destroying the jelly fish spawns three jelly fish that go for red jelly squares or their positions. Mixed Levels The first mixed level is Level 301. You have to accomplish the objective or objectives before you run out of moves. Mixed levels are a combination of two or three level types. If the combination consists of at least jelly, ingredients, candy order, or jelly color, all of the ones used in the mixed level needs to be finished. If the combination has at least balance or anti-order in it, the objective needs to be finished with the restraint. This level type doesn't have its own specific booster, and it's associated with the boosters of the level types included. Sugar Crush In moves levels, balance levels, and anti-order levels, Sugar Crush activates all special candies on the board, like in Candy Crush Saga. No candies or jelly fish are sent out due to having no moves left. On balance levels and anti-order levels, the tolerance values are frozen, making it impossible to lose from them at that point. In jelly levels, jelly-color levels, and mixed levels with jelly, Sugar Crush sends twelve jelly fish to random candies per five moves. Before and after this process, Sugar Crush activates all special candies. In ingredients levels, candy order levels, and mixed levels with no jelly, Sugar Crush turns four random candies into striped candies per five moves. Before and after this process, Sugar Crush activates all special candies. Difficulties The difficulty code is equal to that of Candy Crush Saga's wiki, with a new difficulty added. None - It is impossible to fail these levels without the use of boosters or quitting. Very Easy - These levels are usually passed in two tries if not one. There is no hindrance at all, but winning isn't a complete guarantee. Easy - They may take a couple of tries to beat, but doing so is not difficult at all. There shouldn't be many hindrances if any. Somewhat Easy - These levels are usually completed within four attempts, and sometimes in one try. There start to be hindrances in the level. Medium - It takes about six tries to finish these kinds of levels, and blockers and hindrances start to be threatening to your success. Somewhat Hard - The odds of completing these levels start to turn against you, and it usually takes ten attempts to pass them. You need to get rid of blockers as fast as possible, and board shape may be a bit funny. Hard - These level can take about sixteen attempts, and blockers are threatening and difficult to remove. The board shape can be awkward to work with if blockers aren't the only hindrance. Very Hard - They can take about thirty attempts to beat, and they might be hard enough to make people rage quit. Extremely Hard - People might quit the game over these kinds of levels, and they can take about eighty attempts. You'll need to know the level thoroughly and have insane luck to beat these kinds of levels. Boosters might not help much with these levels. Nearly Impossible - Even with boosters, you have jackpot odds of passing these kinds of levels. These levels are possible, but it can take hundreds and thousands of attempts to complete. Barely Possible - These levels are possible, but it can take millions of attempts to complete. You're more likely to win the lottery than beat these levels, mostly due to objectives that are theoretically possible, but almost impossible practically without a guaranteed outcome. Impossible - These levels are impossible without boosters or cheating, usually due to a design glitch or an overlooked detail. Variable - The difficulty of this level can vary a lot, and it can take people one try while others may spend hundreds of tries trying to complete it. Most of the difficulty is controlled by luck. Gallery EshLevel1.png|Level 1, the first moves level. EshLevel6.png|Level 6, the first jelly level. EshLevel11.png|Level 11, the first ingredients level. Screenshot104.png|Level 46, the first balance level. Screenshot111.png|Level 76, the first candy order level. EshLevel121.png|Level 121, the first anti-order level. demandx1.png|The new booster, Factory Demand, at the lowest amount. Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga